Metaphit, the first electrophilic affinity ligand specific for phencyclidine receptors, has been found to be a very useful compound for the study of phencyclidine receptors in various brain areas. Other ligands for the PCP receptor, including affinity ligands, have been synthesized for biochemical and pharmacological investigation.